The Adventures of The ZLoan Team
by AquaHamster
Summary: The Z-Loan team have a few zombie cases to work out, as well as a few personal matters. ChikaxMichiru in the end. Rated T for language. I forgot the disclaimer for the 1st and 2nd chappy, so... Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-Michiru and Sotetsu go on a date. Chika and Shito attempt to ruin it. :D**

**A/N-I actually have 3 chapters for this story written, I'm just too evil to update right now. Bwahahahah! I wrote this story in China when I was bored, from around August the 18th to 20th. **

**Chapter 1-The Perfect Date?**

The Zombie Loan team had all assembled in Bekko's office. It was a hot August Saturday, and let's just say the dorms had no air conditioning but the Z-Loan office did. Sotetsu and Michiru shared a large, plush armchair; Chika, Shito, and Otsu sat on a leather couch; Koyomi kicked back on a recliner; and Yuuta served tea while Bekko looked over important documents and contracts. The undertaker was nowhere to be seen.

Michiru shifted uncomfortably in Sotetsu's lap. Even with her back to them, she could feel Chika and Shito glowering at her. Moreover, glowering at Sotetsu. Sometimes, she just didn't get them. **(A/N-Dense much, Michiru?)** Sensing her uneasiness, Sotetsu ruffled her hair.

"It's okay, they're just _jealous_,"

he said cheekily, emphasizing the last word. An audible humph and growl could be heard from the couch. Yuuta set the tea down and Chika, Shito, and Michiru all took a cup at the same time. Seeing a great opportunity, Sotetsu asked,

"Michiru, how about we go to the movies on Sunday?"

Michiru almost choked on her tea. Chika really did, and Shito, as composed as he was, proceeded to spew his drink all over Yuuta. As Koyomi chewed Shito out for getting Yuuta's shirt wet and Otsu gave Chika the Heimlich maneuver (with little success, since there was nothing to be brought back up in the first place), Michiru, somewhat red in the face, whispered into Sotetsu's ear,

"Meet me in the dining hall at 6pm tomorrow."

Sotetsu grinned, and the two left. Behind them, Chika, who had just been revived, could be heard shouting a string of swear words.

* * *

Michiru tugged at her blouse nervously. She had chosen a light pink shirt and a sky blue skirt for her night out. She wasn't really that anxious about the date, but the people sitting next to her weren't helping. Chika and Shito had been waiting for her when she first entered the dining hall at 5:50. As soon as she sat down, all the lights turned off except for a bright desk lamp that Chika pointed at her face. Chika then began firing questions at her like a sharp shooter while Shito wrote down her answers.

"What movie are you watching?"

"I don't know…"

"Is there romance in it?"

"I don't even know what movie we're watching!"

"How close are you sitting to Sotetsu?"

"Next to him?"

At this, Chika and Shito began to whisper urgently.

"How affectionate do you plan to get?"

Shito questioned cautiously.

"Um…well…"

Michiru blushed. Just then, Sotetsu came to her rescue.

"Come on Michiru. The ride's out back."'

"Thank God," Michiru muttered, standing up quickly. Sotetsu raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but the interrogation squad can't come along."

_If looks could kill…_ Michiru shuddered. _Sotetsu would've been long dead…_

* * *

"…This is ridiculous." Shito stated. He was sitting one row behind Michiru with dark glasses on, as well as a blonde wig. Chika sat next to him, wearing glasses and a brown wig. **(A/N –Must've been tough for Chika to put on with his spiky hair and all XD)**

"Shhh…Be quieter. We're spies, remember?"

Shito just shook his head.

The movie began. After about 10 minutes, Sotetsu put his arm around Michiru. This movement took about .000009851 second for Chika to notice. _Here it comes…_ thought Shito, reaching for his ear plugs…

"PDA! PDA! PDA IN SEATS 8A AND 8B! PDA!"

**(A/N-For those who didn't know, PDA stands for Public Display of Affection)** _Dang, too late…_ Shito cringed, massaging his sore ears. Michiru turned around, her eyes widening.

"Chika?! Shito?! What are you doing here?!"

Collective silence.

"Who are these people 'Chika and Shito'?"

Chika asked hesitantly in a fake Scottish accent. Shito mentally slapped his forehead. Chika continued.

"…My name is Frederick, and this is…er…Marissa."

"Marissa my *ss! I'm a guy!"

Shito protested.

"That's…um, what she wants you to think."

Chika said slyly. Shito glared daggers. _Dang Chika! He was going to pay for this!_ Then Shito had an idea.

"Well, even Marissa is a better boy name than Chika…the poor fellow." Shito mentally smacked Chika upside the head for making him say 'fellow'.

"No guy would ever have the name Chika. After all, it means girl in Spanish."

Shito reasoned. **(A/N-Yes, I know the 'chica' that means girl in Spanish is spelled differently, but they sound the same. I think.)**

Chika tried very hard to resist punching Shito in the face. Unfortunately, as we all know, Chika does not have very much self-restraint. Thus, a fistfight broke out.

"Well Shito sounds like sh*t!"

"At least it sounds better than Chika!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does—"

At this point, both of them were permanently kicked out of the movie theater.

* * *

"Well…Maybe they didn't figure out who we were…"

Chika suggested hopefully on the way back to the dorms.

"And maybe one day you'll grow a brain."

Shito said sarcastically.

"…You really are an idiot."

Shito added after five seconds of silence.

Then it clicked.

"HEY! I DO TOO HAVE A BRAIN!"

**A/N-I got part of this idea from a Drake & Josh episode, where their little sister Megan goes on her first date. I want 5 reviews before I update. :)**


	2. Zombie Carnival

**OMG, so sorry!!! It took me forever to update, because I had a bunch of crap to do and I was feeling lazy. Please forgive me for taking so long to update!!! o**

**Zombie Carnival**

Chika and Shito peered through the doorway into the Zombie Loan office. Michiru was talking to Sotetsu, and Bekko was watching them from behind his laptop. Chika sighed. All his efforts from last night had been wasted…

"You can come in now."

Sotetsu towered over Chika and Shito, staring down at them with his usual grin.

"You put on a very interesting performance last night, so thanks for the entertainment." Chika glared. This guy was just begging for a beating… Shito put his hand on Chika's shoulder.

"We don't have time for this." He hissed.

Chika shrugged it off and went through the doorway as Sotetsu left. Michiru had moved to Bekko's side, and looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"Ah! Good morning Chika, Shito."

"Yo." Chika replied nonchalantly. He hoped Michiru wouldn't bring up last night…

"Oh, yeah! Last night…" Michiru began…

_Damn! _Chika thought. Shito was trying unsuccessfully to avoid eye contact with Michiru.

"…I broke up with Sotetsu."

"HUH??!?!" Chika and Shito looked stunned.

"Well," Michiru continued nervously, "I found out I might not have really liked him in the first place, at least not in _that_ way."

Chika and Shito sighed in unison.

"Thank God. I thought he had taken her away from me.." Chika murmured.

"Hmmm?" Michiru said absentmindedly.

"Ah…nothing." Chika could feel his cheeks heat up.

Shito twitched. He wished he could clonk Chika on the head. He was suffocating in the lovey-dovey mood. Bekko 'ahemed' loudly. Shito thought he saw a drop of sweat run down his neck.

"Erm… Yuuta isn't here today, so I tracked down some zombies for you…"

"Really?" Chika brightened considerably.

"How much money?"

"…About 100,000 yen each, at an abandoned fairground. It seems like there's a very…strong zombie creating, um, clones."

Shito swore he saw Bekko reading this off a script, but as soon as he noticed, Bekko quickly hid the paper. If Chika or Michiru saw, they didn't seem to care. Chika happily dragged Michiru out the door shouting,

"LET'S MAKE SOME MONEY!!!"

Shito, who was somewhat less enthusiastic, followed more slowly, and he heard Bekko say,

"I can't believe I let him talk me into this…"

* * *

As soon as the Z-Loan team reached the abandoned fairground, they noticed that there were three other very familiar people there as well.

"Hey glasses girl." Zen greeted cheerfully. **(A/N: I just HAD to put A-Loan in here, cuz Zen's just so CUTE!!!)**

"Um…Hello." Michiru responded awkwardly.

Chika's vein had popped out. Shito was twitching so madly; it looked like he was having a seizure. Toko was glowering at Michiru from behind Shuuji.

_I feel like someone's staring at me…_ Michiru thought. As she turned around, Toko's hating expression turned happy. Michiru turned around again.

Hating. Turn. Happy. Hating. Happy. Michiru then got tired of turing around, and Toko resumed focusing evil thoughts on Michiru. **(A/N: It's not like I hate Toko, I just don't like her that much. I exaggerated her dislike of Michiru here just for humor purposes. )**

"…Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Chika asked accusingly, while Shito pulled Michiru back to the "Z-Loan" side.

"Well, Toko's demon-sight isn't working right now, so Hakka told us there would be zombies here." Shuuji explained simply. **(A/N: Is it even possible for Toko's demon sight to not work? I wouldn't know, so just don't question it, I need this to happen for the plot to work. :P)**

Michiru was 100% sure she could see electricity flying between the two sides. Suddenly, she felt a chill. _Something was coming…_

"Something isn't right…" She whispered. She heard yells, and then she blacked out.

* * *

In Michiru's dream, she was falling… faster and faster…Then her eyes snapped open.

"KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" She was on a roller coaster, going at around 100 miles per hour. Straight DOWN. She clutched the thing nearest to her, which happened to be Zen. Shito fired a couple "stray bullets" very close to Zen's ear, and Chika "accidentally" sliced a strand of hair off of the top of Zen's head. Shuuji was sure he could clearly see devil horn's growing near Toko's ears…and was that a pointed tail?

"What's going on?" Michiru screeched over the wind, on the verge of fainting again. Zen was blushing too hard to speak (Michiru still hadn't let go); and Toko, Shito, and Chika were to pissed to say anything, so Shuuji answered (again).

"There's a mob of zombies chasing us, and roller coasters are the fastest way to travel around here. Shito and I have taken the front and back cars because we use long-distance weapons. Toko, Chika, and Zen can all do hand-to-hand combat. The one we need to worry about the most is you."

It was then that Michiru noticed she was the only one sharing a seat with someone.

"But I though this fairground was abandoned! How do we know the rides are still in good shape?" She yelled.

Shuuji shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to find out."

* * *

In the middle of the ride, it stopped. It just so happened that there was a train of zombies behind them, who had begun to climb out of their seats…

Michiru's screaming commenced.

Shito jumped to the back seat with Shuuji.

"Start shooting!" He yelled.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Chika commented, ripping his shirt with his teeth to bandage a wound on his leg. Michiru was busy wiping blood from Shito's face. Zen wore a bored expression.

"If that was it, we can go back now."

Zen said somewhat reluctantly, casting a quick glance at Michiru, who had finished tending to Shito's cuts, and had moved on to Chika's. Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed above Shuuji's head.

"Son of a bitch…" Chika muttered. Huge hands reached down and slashed at them. Chika and Michiru's cart began moving away from the group.

"OH SHIT!!" Chika yelled as he and Michiru fell through a break in the roller coaster tracks.

**Nice cliffy, huh? I didn't like this chapter as much as the first one, because it didn't come as naturally. Please tell me what you think, cuz I need as much help as I can get, sadly. Please Rate and Review!!!**


End file.
